Expired Luck
by Reality Tales
Summary: It's Lucy and Erza's girls day out! Wait, what's Natsu doing there? Even you, Jellal?


**A/N: Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail. (I'm a happy kid if I did..)  
**

"You really think we should be doing this?"

"It's fine, stop being a coward!" Natsu hissed at the worried man.

"Natsu, you do know that we would get dissected if we get caught right?" The blue haired mage warned.

"We won't! It's as easy as being ninjas, nin-nin!" Natsu exclaimed, covering his head with a scarf.

The two magicians maneuvered past the crowd, garnering more attention than they expected.

"Natsu, get that scarf off your head!" Jellal whispered urgently, as more heads turned towards their direction.

"We need to be secretive nin-nin." Natsu refused, as he jumped from places to places. Jellal sighed in exasperation as he casted an invisibility spell, instantly hiding them from the crowd. As Natsu hopped around from places, he facepalmed.

How on earth did he end up here again?

.

.

.

Lucy stormed in the guild, her strides large and swift, while Natsu trailed behind her.

"But Lucy!"

"No." She glared at him, plopping down on a chair as she massaged her temples. All she wanted to do was to have a peaceful all girls' date with Erza. Sure she loved Natsu, no one could question that. But it was unnerving to have to explain to the clueless dragon slayer who wanted to tag along no matter what she said. Giving an inaudible sigh, she turned to Natsu.

"Look, Natsu. One day. I need just one day of shopping with Erza. After that, we can hang out all you want." Lucy persuaded, and Natsu scowled. Taking that as an agreement, she patted his head.

"Good boy." She teased, and Natsu crossed his arms sulkily.

"Lucy, is Natsu giving you trouble?" A stern voice came from behind his back, and Natsu felt the chill dancing around his spine.

"N-Not at all.." Lucy squeaked, and glanced nervously at Natsu.

"I'll be back home by eight, alright?" A sweet smile plastered on her face, as she gave him a small wave. Natsu yawned as he surveyed the room for an opponent. Stripper had gone on a mission, and so did Elfman and Gajeel. His eyes fixed on a particular newcomer to the guild as his lips curled into a smirk.

He found something more interesting to do.

Jellal watched as the dragonslayer dashed to his table, and he closed his eyes for the impact. He should have known better than to come into Fairy Tail. It caused so many members to be upset, and he wasn't surprised that Natsu would punish him for the sins that he had done. He was ready to feel the full force of the Salamander's rage-

"Jellal! Hurry up! Use your meteor!" The pink-haired mage urged hurriedly, looking at the door with impatience.

"What for?" Jellal questioned, and Natsu cracked a goofy smile.

"Let's check out what they do at a girls' day off!" He replied excitedly, his feets preparing to barge out of the two doors.

Jellal felt cold blood fill his whole body as he imagined his girlfriend's furious look.

"N-No thank you. I would advise you not to do that." Jellal said, shuddering involuntarily.

"Don't you want to find out what they are going to do? Like going to the lingerie shop and find out what type of undergarment they wear?" Natsu nudged Jellal, whose eyes held a faraway look. Knowing that his scheme was working, Natsu gave the final push.

"They may even go to the sauna, you know?"

As Jellal blasted off in the meteor following Natsu's trail, Natsu smirked.

Who said that dragonslayers were dumb?

.

.

.

"They're there!" Natsu pointed, and Jellal sighed.

"I can't believe I fell for it." He muttered, and Natsu nudged him teasingly.

"You really never peeped at her when she was bathing?" The warm sensation crept up his face, and he wondered if Natsu was burning him with his fire. The two men watched as Lucy and Erza entered a boutique, grabbing a couple of dresses and exchanging them. Jellal watched in anticipation as Natsu yawned, growing bored of squatting at the same position.

"They are so weird." Natsu deadpanned, and he turned when he heard Jellal gasp.

He felt his own eyes widening as Lucy emerged from the changing room in a sleeveless ballgown, wrapping around her shoulders in white chiffon. The striking pink material flowed down till her feet, as the hem was swept upwards with ribbons and lace. Endorsed in the beautiful dress, Natsu saw Lucy frown as he suddenly realized something.

Why was Jellal gasping in delight at _his _Lucy?

"Oi, stop staring at Luce!" Natsu snarled as Jellal gave him a look of utter surprise, followed by hurried denial.

"No! I was staring at Erza! Look, she's behind Lucy-" As Jellal placed his gaze back to Erza, he realized that she had already locked herself back up in the changing room. How could girls be so damn fast in deciding whether the gown was suitable or not? He heard a merciless growl beside him as Natsu glared at him.

"You're dead if you look at Lucy like that one more time, heard that?!" Natsu snapped and Jellal felt a small smile creep up his face. This was what others deemed as jealousy.

"What are you laughing at you-" Natsu growled as he prepared to give Jellal a heavy blow on the face.

However, the two ladies departed the store, and Natsu tapped Jellal hurriedly. They walked swiftly as the girls entered another shop, and Natsu and Jellal grinned gleefully.

They were lucky after all.

Lucy and Erza grabbed swimwear and Lucy held one out to Erza, who flushed embarrassedly but took it anyway. Jellal felt a small chuckle escape his lips as he stared at Erza. She could be so cute at times. As the curtains were drawn, Jellal felt a rush of adrenaline fill his body as he concentrated on the figure who stepped out.

Erza was adorned in a simple bikini set, where the black and white stripes lined the thin fabric that accentuated her humongous boobs. He felt a wet streak of warm liquid flow down his nose, and he heard Natsu's laughter.

"You're a pervert!" He boomed into a boisterous laughter, when he heard Jellal's sudden guffaw.

"You're bleeding too." Jellal doubled over in laughter, and watched as Natsu's cheeks faintly reddened. Now that the bastard mentioned it, Natsu did feel blood trickling down his nose. He wrinkled his nose. Natsu had always hated the metallic smell of blood.

"Shut up." He scowled as he rubbed it off.

"Should we try to go nearer?" Jellal asked hesitantly as Natsu shrugged.

"There's nowhere to hide."

"I casted an invisibility spell."

With the reassurance of Jellal, Natsu beamed and rushed to the door of the shop.

Jellal watched in panic as Natsu raised his foot.

"Wait! Open it gentl-"

BAM!

The door swung open with a loud boom, and Jellal swore under his breath.

"Jellal, come on in!" Natsu yelled, making matters worse.

"Natsu! They can still hear us!" Jellal hissed, and Natsu paled.

"Shit-"

"Did I hear Natsu's voice?" A soft voice escaped through one of the curtains as Erza replied.

"Let's go check it out."

Jellal paled and dragged Natsu by his scarf.

"We need to go. Now." He scurried out of the door, when the curtains flew open.

Jellal froze and turned back in fear. Natsu's onyx eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked at Jellal.

"They won't see us, will they?" As Jellal shook his head, he watched in horror as Natsu crept up to Lucy. He gestured frantically for him to stop, but the damage was done. Blowing hard on Lucy's ear, she shrieked in surprise and Erza requipped into her armor.

"Fiends! Show yourselves!" She roared and Jellal cowered in fear. As Natsu's face got dusted off his normal complexion, he whispered.

"W-Why is E-Erza here?" Natsu stuttered, his orbs filled with raw fear as Jellal stared at him with astonishment and disbelief.

"You forgot?" He hissed angrily as Erza looked straight at him. Just then, the catastrophe occurred.

The spell lifted.

The two mages froze in place as the fear seeped through their veins.

Jellal held his breathe as his heart started pounding on his heart at an alarming rate, and Erza shot him a look that instantly instilled fear in him.

"_What," _, and her single word caused Jellal to remain stonic despite the desperate thoughts in his head wondering if his speed from his current position to the door could be faster than Erza's deadly blades.

"In Fiore are you doing here?" Erza hissed venomously as her armored fists clenched, _hard._

Jellal broke into a huge- and forced- beam as bullets of sweat ran down his temples.

"I-I.. " Jellal's smile faltered and his eyes scanned the shops through the window.

"Erza, I can still hear the kindness from your scarlet red hair, and it was the light that awoke me from the darkness-"

"Jellal." She growled, her lips set in a thin line as her patience wore thin. Jellal gulped as Erza's clutch on the sword tightened.

"I..I wanted to buy you a cheesecake. And.. And I wasn't sure which to get for you because there are too many flavours." Jellal lied, and he watched as Erza's sword disappeared and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"So you came to ask me to accompany you, am I right?" She clarified, and Jellal nodded hurriedly.

"Ah.. You could have said so from the start." Erza gave an assuring nod. Jellal let out a heavy breathe as he began to glower in victory.

At least, that was until Erza gave him a swift punch to his guts.

"That was for lying." Erza reasoned, as Jellal fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Natsu had been watching how Jellal escaped the clutches of the demon, and heard him complimenting the Titania. Thus, he followed suit.

What sent his heart racing was the fact that he could feel no fury from Lucy.

The moment he came into sight, his heart sunk when Lucy looked at him with her brown orbs filled with utter shock, followed by an upset frown. That was when the emotion which struck him the hardest came rolling in.

Disappointment.

His whole heart drowned in guilt as he watched the single emotion break his resolve to free himself. Sighing, Lucy shook her head in despair as she once again gazed into Natsu's eyes. Her eyes seemed to peer through his soul and his whole being gave a small shudder.

"Natsu, explain." She said simply, her eyes daring him to utter a single word. The words that escaped his mouth came out more rapidly than he had expected, and he realized the instamt he blurted that out that he was screwed.

"Lucy, you looked really beautiful when you walked out in that fluffy pink dress and it really covered the fact that you are heavy, you know? But I think you still looked ugly in it."

Lucy's eyes doubled in size as she took an unsteady breath at his contradiction, the rage that she felt bubbling to the tip of her fingertips.

Natsu who was then aware of his grave mistake, waved his hand vigorously.

"No-No! That was not what I meant. I wanted to say that your boobs were- "

Shit.

"What I meant was that, your face looked so ugly there-"

Wait, that was not what he meant!

"For the fucking sake of Mavis, I did _not _mean that!" Natsu practically yelled in frustration, and Lucy scrutinized his every movements.

The impatience to clear his name implied how much he wanted to redeem himself.

The fury of being unable to voice his thoughts showed that he was saying the truth.

She was on the verge on accepting the apology hidden behind those words when suddenly, Natsu spoke once again.

"You looked really pretty. But that just wasn't Lucy."

Lucy's eyes softened when the realization dawned on her.

"That was Lucy Heartfillia."

Crystal tears were formed in her eyes as she experienced an inner turmoil of emotions, and she gave a shaky laugh.

"What am I going to do without you, Natsu?" The rhetorical question came in a series of sobs, laughter, and grins.

The question was left unanswered as Jellal walked staggered to his feet, clutching his abdomen in agony.

"So, how about we go for lunch?" Erza suggested, and Natsu leapt in joy.

"Food!" He yelled in delight as Jellal winced in pain. It was completely outrageous and unfair for the dragon slayer who had tricked him here to be jumping around, feeling so carefree.

"Jellal," He tensed.

"You owe me a cheesecake." Erza crossed her arms, her lips curving into a ghost of a smile. Jellal gave a slight chuckle in the midst of the forming bruise at his guts as he nodded weakly.

Erza's smile lifted his spirits, and he knew he was forgiven.

It was her words once again which gave him the courage, her words which guided him towards the right path again. As they took a simple step out of the boutique, Jellal felt as if he escaped the darkness that encased him like a boundary. As Erza's excitement bubbled, a weak grin formed on his face as he grasped his stomach.

He could get used to this.

Happy: *Sobs* I'm not in it..

**A/N: So, this isn't a one-shot that I fancy. Honestly, I think that it was OOC.. But it's alright for a first try in humor, right...? :X**

**Anyway, please review and feel free to share your thoughts with me! :) Please point out any mistakes or improvements that I can make.. And yeah.**

**Thanks for reading this! **

**~Reality**


End file.
